


Dimensions

by Inkblot_Skyz



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Inkblot needs to work on their main series instead of writing this, M/M, also this is definitely not canon at all, imagine only writing oneshots, vampverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 21:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18169868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkblot_Skyz/pseuds/Inkblot_Skyz
Summary: [New Desc.]Somewhere in a suburban town is a school. In that school resides a club. A Vampire Roleplay club, to be precise. All the members were different; they ranged from a French transfer student, two spoiled siblings who had morbid senses of humor, a single jock who was only there to spend time with her girlfriend, and an overbearing nerd who was too polite for his own good. There were others, but they were the most prominent members. So what happens when these teens get pulled out of their reality and into the world they once thought was only fictional? And how will their environment, friends, and new enemies react when couple after couple forms in this world? Take a step into the vortex and find out...





	1. *unholy screeching* [made when this was going to be a one-shot collection]

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: hahahah imagine only writing one shots for this amazing AU-

AO3, we need to talk...

_what is this lmao_

I'm crying, there's only one vampverse thing here and it's to do with Suave's origin story-

 

ahem, sooooo...

 

_**that's why i'm being a weirdo and writing a mini ficlet series when i should be writing more for Scarves Jackets and Twins!** _

_**yaaaaay! :Dc** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I'm sincerely sorry, I just love this AU too damn much

 

 

 

This has been a PSA- *shot


	2. Une

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It begins with the ticking of a clock...  
> ...and ends with their lives...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent too much time on this, but 5 weeks, 2149 words, 15 cups of coffee, and many insomnia-filled nights later, it's finally done! Also, I tried a third person approach for once. I'm usually terrible at it, but it seems pretty ok, considering I only ever spellcheck my documents and never make drafts. If I did that, I'd never get anything done :')
> 
> But yeah! Enjoy my self-indulgent fanfic based on an April Fools prank on Wattpad that left me thinking about this scenario!

The clock in the old drama classroom ticked almost silently as the fight scene began.

Vampires and Vampire Hunters performed the same dance they had for ‘centuries’. Attack after attack ensued until all were left panting as they stopped. A blue fish monster on the Hunters’ side strode forward, making eye contact with the tall, black-boned skeleton before her.  
“Just give up and leave so we can all go home, Vampire scum!” she yelled harshly, brushing the crimson hair from her face. The Vampire looked coldly onward.  
“And leave our ancient territory? You and I both know that won’t happen, my dear Eterna,” he spat, venom lacing his voice, and quite possibly his teeth. The air was tense, and humans and monsters on both sides stood in offending positions. Not a word was said, not a sound was heard. You could have heard a pin drop-

“Sorry…I’m…Late…!" a deep French voice called out. Everyone turned to see him at the door, panting much more genuinely than they had been before. ‘Eterna’ groaned.  
“Ink! Listen next time!”  
“I did, Undyne! I couldn’t hear anything, so I thought it was ok!”  
The pair soon started arguing, but only because of how annoyed Undyne was. Poor Ink was backed into a corner and couldn’t stand a chance against her. People started muttering and murmuring. The ‘Vampire’ walked forward.  
“Leave him be, Undyne,” he frowned at her, hands on hips. “He had to stay behind in his art class, he told me at lunch. Really, this was to be expected-”  
“No, no, it’s fine Error,” Ink smiled up at him softly, yet sadly at the same time. Suddenly, his eye lights lit up in excitement. “Oh! You’ll never guess who agreed to come along for once!”  
“Who?” Undyne raised an eyebrow.  
“Me,” called out the response from behind the door.  
“Ah! I forgot to hold the door open for you!” Ink cried out, rushing back to the door and opening it. “Ahem…It’s PJ!”  
“Oh. It’s you. No one cares, he’s just a bratty brother,” Error sighed, crossing his arms. PJ scowled at him in response.  
“Don’t fight…” a voice from behind Error called out quietly, making him jump.  
“Idiot, don’t do that!” he hissed after the initial shock. Ink chuckled to himself and PJ could only sigh.  
“Moving on…I brought someone here that _you_ might be interested to see.”  
“This had better be good.”  
“Yeah yeah, I’ll text her quickly to let her know you haven’t bitten my face off or whatever,” PJ scowled again, whipping out his phone…only for it to be taken out his hands by the skeleton who had frightened his brother before. “H-Hey! Give that back!”  
“No phones are allowed in lesson time or clubs…” he responded, almost mute. PJ growled in frustration.  
“Dammit! School council kid!”  
“I have a name…”  
“I don’t care! I just want my phone back!” PJ growled, though it soon turned into a whine as he saw the ’school council kid’ put it in his bag. “OH COME ON! THAT’S THEFT!”

All he got was a blink in response before ‘the school council kid’ turned away, ambling towards the corner he always seemed to get into. PJ grumbled something about finding his friend and stalked out grumpily. Just as he did that people started to talk again, theorizing new ideas for the story they acted out.

Whilst this happened, Ink and Error gained eye contact, which was quickly broken as they stared at the floor and the ceiling. After a few minutes, Error sighed strode over to Ink, whispering something in his ear that made him blush lightly as he nodded. But just before they could do anything else, the door burst open and-

“Guess who~?” a feminine voice called out as the door slammed against the wall.  
“A+ for dramatic entrance, D- for breaking the door,” PJ sighed sarcastically as he walked in after her. Error furrowed his brows briefly, before plastering a fake smile upon his face and made his way to who had entered.  
“Mimi? I thought you were doing cheer practise?” he ‘cooed’ as she reached out to hug him.  
“Oh, I made an excuse to come visit the most handsome man in the world~,” she cooed back, nuzzling into his chest.

Ink looked away, annoyed, and decided to walk over to ‘the student council kid’ to attempt a conversation with him. He just- he couldn’t stand that Mimi! He wasn’t sure if it was jealousy or her attitude, but something about her made his marrow boil. So, instead of talking, he ended up ranting about Mimi to his decidedly new friend. Meanwhile, all he got back was silence and a blank stare.

“…Fresh, you have to say something about this, or I’ll feel like I’m going- like I’m insane!” Ink finally declared, sitting down next to him, deflated. Fresh hummed in thought, before turning to Ink.  
“…If it makes you feel better, I’m not a fan of Mimi myself. However, it might be for different reasons. For instance, my rational dislike ultimately boils down to her constantly skipping class and not following the rules-“ he paused, adjusting his glasses. “-…but then again, I’m a bit of a rule nut, aren’t I? Just a robot following its programming…” Fresh sighed, closing his eyes for a second. “I mean, I can’t even emote. I must be a robot, right?”  
Ink stared at him dumbfoundedly. Despite what he meant; his words _did_ have emotions attached. It was mostly sadness and annoyance, but they were there. So Ink just smiled.  
“Non, you can feel,” he grinned. “It’s just very minute! I used to be like that, and I can tell you now that you will feel more vividly one day!”  
“…Then why does _he_ keep saying it,” Fresh stared ahead, screwing up his face in pain.

It was PJ.

But before Ink could answer, Undyne came marching over to tell them to get up. They were moving on to another scenario. Ink sighed and smiled at Fresh softly.  
“I’ll talk to you about it later on, mon ami,” he whispered, getting up and stretching. A grin broke out on his face. “But for now, il est temps de briller comme les étoiles que nous sommes!”

* * *

 

A painfully bad rendition of “My heart will go on” was sung loudly by a trio of young skeletons as they walked along the pavement. Fresh only sighed at their antics – he was used to it by now. They got half way through the chorus before bursting into laughter. Red stared at his phone in ignorant bliss, and Nightmare just pulled up his hoody and pretended he didn’t know any of them. Meanwhile, PJ was laughing at them. Error sighed, plotting a way out of Mimi’s hold, whilst Alphys was trying to get _into_ Undyne’s hold. They were a strange group, to say the least.

One by one they split up, until there was only Ink, Fresh, PJ and Error left. And even then they knew it wouldn’t last long – Error and PJ had to be picked up at a certain point whilst Ink and Fresh had to head into different directions. Ink had hung back to talk to Error about something, whilst PJ and Fresh walked together in silence, not even sparing the other a glance. And yet, they both hated it. They were just too awkward around each other to communicate. As they reached the bench the brothers needed to stop at, all Fresh did was take PJ’s phone out his pocket and tell him not to tell anyone that he had given it back early. Meanwhile, Ink was clinging onto Error like a parasite, pleading to let him come with him. Error just sat on the bench, a bemused look on his face. They’d been friends for as long as Ink had an American Citizenship, if not longer, so he knew to look out for Ink’s behaviour every time.

It was just getting so much harder to handle ever since they confessed their feelings to each other. Error _wanted_ Ink to stay over all the time, but he hadn’t even come out to his parents yet, let alone anyone else. Well, he was pretty sure PJ and the butler knew, but they didn’t count. The butler because he was a neutral third party who was there to get paid, and PJ because he was pretty darn gay too.

As the car pulled up, Ink’s desperate attitude turned deflated. Error simply booped his nose and got in the car, a bored PJ following suit as he started texting someone.

“…Shall we go?” Fresh asked as they were driven away. Ink smiled.  
“Oui, faisons.”

* * *

“I need to tell everyone something. And it’s important to me,” Error’s voice echoed through the room. Today was the day. He was finally coming out, even if it was just to the club. Ink waited, anticipating everyone’s outcome. The fact that Mimi had tagged along again didn’t help both of their gnawing anxiety – she was like a little leech, attached to Error everywhere he went, draining him mentally. Error glanced at Ink and took in a deep breath.

“I…I’m Bisexual…but I’m starting to feel a stronger attraction to guys than girls.”

Silence. Then the shriek of a spoiled brat.  
“What do you mean, you have a ‘stronger attraction to guys than girls’?!” Mimi whined demandingly, swaying over to the tall skeleton. “We were supposed to live happily ever after when we left! Why would you do this?!”  
“I can’t control who I love-“  
“But you love me!”  
“Mimi, you’re being a little selfish,” PJ frowned. “You and I both know Error only agreed to all that to hush you up-“  
“NO! I won’t believe it!” Mimi cried melodramatically. She then turned to Ink, anger in her eyes. “It’s YOUR fault! He’s been so DIFFERENT since YOU arrived!”  
“I-“

“SHUT UP OR I’LL LET FRESH REPORT YOU ALL!” Undyne’s voice rang out clearly. She sighed, irritated. “Mimi, please leave.”  
“Why should I leave? I was here first!” she demanded, looking at Ink pointedly. Ink could only stand there, terrified.  
“Miss Cartwright, you’ve been causing a lot of problems that I’ve yet to report. I don’t think it would be wise to add discrimination to that list,” Fresh spoke clearly and uncharacteristically, expression stern. Mimi stuttered and groaned in irritation.  
“Just you wait until my Father hears about this!” she warned angrily, storming out the room.

The room was silent again.  
“…Can I get my phone out to block her?” PJ asked, reaching for his pocket. Fresh sighed.  
“If you must…” he mumbled, back to his normal self.  
“Thanks…” was the murmur he got in response as PJ got out his phone to do exactly that. “Oh, and if anyone else has an issue with Error, you can get the fuck lost-“  
“I said you could block a number, not curse-“  
“Thanks, PJ…” Error looked away, sheepishly.

“Well, I for one feel really sorry for you,” Blue blurted out suddenly, meeting everyone’s confused gazes. “No one in the world should be prejudiced for who they love. And…Since we’re on the subject of coming out…uhm, I’m Demi.”  
“Nice. But, let’s be honest, Mimi was probably one of the only non-LGBTQ+ people in here, and certainly the least accepting,” Red’s harsh voice spoke from across the room.  
“Eh bien, c'était évident...“ Ink muttered bitterly, the anxiety he felt leaving behind a bitter taste in his mouth. “Oh stars, I’m still shaken by her confrontation on Error, let alone me!”  
“You don’t need to worry about me,” Error flushed, looking away.  
“I like to worry about you, you don’t worry about yourself.”  
“That’s because I’m too busy worrying about you.”  
“Ah, oui, oui, je te crois,” Ink smirked slightly.  
“Wait…You two..?” Dream asked, surprised. Now it was Ink’s turn to blush and look away. “Ohmystars?! That’s so great?!”  
“Someone owes me 10 bucks,” PJ called out, much to Undyne’s dismay.  
“So this is why gambling is a sin…” she muttered, handing him the money.  
“Y-You bet on your own b-brother?!” Error sputtered out, blushing brighter with embarrassment and annoyance. PJ shrugged.  
“It was to be expected.”  
“You’re not wrong, but even so!”

“What’s that noise?” Fresh suddenly asked, frowning. Everyone stopped to listen. It was a whirring, distant noise.  
“Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça..?”  
“English please-“  
“Shh! It’s getting louder!” a Freshman hissed.

And so it did. And louder, and louder, and louder, and louder, and louder, and louder, and louder, and-

Nothing.

“…It stopped?” Error asked.

But how wrong he was. How wrong indeed.

It happened suddenly yet quickly. A red, swirling vortex appeared out of nowhere. People screamed. Some tried to run. But no matter what they did, they were all sucked in.

One. By. One.

Error screamed Ink’s name. Ink screamed his.

They’d never see each other in this mortal realm again.


	3. Deux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new world - and a new voice - has proven to be...unsettling for many of our protagonists.
> 
> How interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took too long to write for what it is I'm sorry-
> 
>  
> 
> oH YEAH GO READ WHEN FANTASY BECOMES REALITY BY CAPERCOOKIE IT'S AMAZING ON SO MANY LEVELS AAAAA-

**~~Ink~~** Encre jolted upright as he awoke from the nightmare he was trapped in. He panted as he looked around the familiar, yet unfamiliar, surroundings. A quick glance at the colour of the light and out the window told him it was sunrise – A beautiful crimson and golden one that he was sure to paint later on. And yet, it all felt surreal…Why…Why did it all feel strange? To be in this room, to wake up in this bed…He didn’t know.

He groaned as he stretched and swung his legs around to get off of the bed, shivering as he reached for the cream dressing gown hung on the rocking chair by his bed. It was…comfortable. Not velvety (velvet was overrated anyway), not satin, not linen…

“…Silk..?” he thought aloud, whispering to himself.

“I see you’re awake.”  
“W-Who’s there?!” Encre panicked, breath quickening. The voice chuckled.  
“There’s no need to be afraid, my friend,” it began, comforting. “Though, of course, it is a completely understandable reaction; I _did_ drag you into my world, after all…”

Their world…What did that mean…

“I…I don’t follow…What…What do you mean?” he asked, fear lilting his voice. He noticed it sounded much more French than it otherwise should have before, but he didn’t take notice of it.  
“You don’t remember..? Interesting…” the voice mused in thought. “…Most interesting indeed…”

Encre stood there fearfully, wondering what was going on. The world around him seemed darker now this voice was present. And what did he mean, _his world_? This was the only world there was, and he had connections that could confirm that.

“Monsieur…Or…Madame…I…I don’t-“  
“Don’t worry, child,” they replied, soothingly. “You’ll find out soon, if you can’t remember right now. Just remember this.”

“You are here, because I saw you and your friends the most suitable aides to my cause. Your actions, no matter how consciously you think of them, will impact my goal positively in every way. So…Enjoy yourself whilst you’re here…And keep it in mind, child, that I’m forever watching over you. You will be safe. Good luck.”

The light grew bright again, and Encre was left breathless with shock. Who was that? Was that…An angel? A higher power? Whoever they were, he felt some sudden importance placed upon his shoulders, making him anxious.

What better way to clear anxieties than to paint?

* * *

The noise of metal being sharpened filled the smithy, but **~~Red~~** Rufous wasn’t working on something for a client, oh no – this was his “anxiety sword”, as his (very few) friends called it. Why was he worked up to the point he felt like destroying metal? Because nothing felt real anymore – not even his canary, his sweet little Butter, didn’t feel real! And all because he had a nightmare.

Maybe it was something to do with the fact that some weirdo voice that sounded freakishly ominous decided to pay a visit and told him he was part of some bigger thing. Now, he wasn’t religious at all, was sceptical of every “miracle” story he heard. He hated it, in fact. How could there be an all-loving God if all his life had been a shit-fest? But that voice…Either someone played an elaborate prank on him, or Satan’s had a chat with the man upstairs saying he don’t want him in hell. Fuck, he sure as hell hoped it was the first option, but considering he knew everyone in town, payed attention to their voices day-in and day-out to ensure he doesn’t mess up their orders…he hadn’t heard anyone like that god-awful voice before.

He needed a break; he was going to end up sharpening his phalanges at this rate otherwise.

He fucking hated exercise, but a walk to breathe life into his tired, battle-scarred bones would probably be better for his mental health than imprisoning himself in the shop. He promised himself he’d talk to **~~Blue~~** Azure daily now, anyway. The guardsman would be too busy to come visit him, so why not make a trip of it, eh?

* * *

“Father…” **~~PJ~~** Jasper whispered, poking said Vampire’s cheekbone. **~~Error~~ **Fallacy grumbled in his sleep, turning on his side. Jasper was uncharacteristically annoyed at that and ended up jabbing his Father in the side. Fallacy jolted up, surprised.  
“W-What the-“  
“Guess you finally decided to join the waking population, huh?” Jasper grinned, voice dripping with sark. Fallacy frowned.  
“That’s funny – I should be the one asking you that.”  
“Well, I guess some things must change every once in a while.”  
“Yes yes, I suppose,” Fallacy sighed, stretching his old bones to the point Jasper thought they would pop out of their sockets. “Why are you waking me, anyhow? Have **~~Fresh~~** Suave and the maids gone on strike?”  
“No. In fact it’s still quite early.”  
“Then why on Earth am I awake?!”  
“ _Because_ , some weird voice wants to talk to you. I’ve had _my_ turn,” Jasper explained irritably.  
“A what?”  
“You heard me. Hey voice!” he began to call out. “Talk so Father doesn’t think I’m crazy!”  
“Too late,” Fallacy muttered under his breath, ignoring the glare his son gave him.

“I’m sorry, child, I had to attend to other matters whilst I awaited your Father’s awakening. May you please leave the room whilst I talk to him, please? I have a…Different sort of message for him.”  
“Yeah, fine,” Jasper sighed, stalking out the room and firmly closing the door behind him.

“…Who are you? Or rather, the better question would be, ‘Where are you?’” Fallacy began slowly. “Are you some sort of spirit? Or is this one of my son’s tricks?”  
“Ah no, no trick at all sir,” the voice began apologetically. It sounded as if they were smiling. “I’m afraid what I’m about to tell you is important to the rest of the world, perhaps even the universe and universes beyond it.”  
“…Well, what is it?” Fallacy asked impatiently, crossing his arms.

“I need you to find a ‘Sir Encre Myebi’.”  
“What? The famous mortal painter? And do what?”  
“I need you to capture him and ensure that he never leaves your sight. Or your side, whichever you may prefer, sir.”  
“I don’t like where this is going,” Fallacy sighed decisively.  
“And why ever not?”  
“I don’t need an escort.”  
“Well, that isn’t at all what I was implying-”  
“It sounded like you were-“  
“Though, I must say, it is rather hypocritical for you to decide that all of a sudden, my kind sir,” the voice cut off.

“After all…Wasn’t your son’s Mother a hired escort?”

Fallacy turned pale (if ebony skeletons can pale, anyhow). His voice wavered and was hoarse.

“I…Calamimi…She was…”  
“Different?” the voice finished expectantly. “Yes, I supposed you may say that. She did mother your child after all, so you would have had to become close to her to avoid the scrutiny of your subjects.”  
“…How do you know so much?”  
“I know many things you don’t yet. And that’s why I’m asking you to better the future by bringing Mister Myebi here, and never letting him leave. Many could and will die if you do not carry out my simple request within the next few days-”  
“Excuse me, but how do you suppose I kidnap a world-famous artist without being caught?”

You could almost hear the quaint smile in their voice as they spoke.

“I will aide you to success.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can anyone guess who the voice is? they seem significant, but are they? and will anyone figure out why everything doesn't seem real?
> 
>  
> 
> find out next time on dragonball z- *shot*
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> oh yeah don't get attatched to Butter the Canary I'm probably not gonna include her too much (in THIS story anyway >:3c)


	4. Trois

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An artist meets a stranger, a butler and his lord break a few vases, and then the artist goes missing.
> 
>  
> 
> But where to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyy a regular update! this came out sooner than i thought it would, what with my mock exams happening all last week and some more coming up this week!
> 
>  
> 
> i s h o u l d b e s t u d y i n g , b u t y o u c a n ' t m a k e m e : ) ) )

"Une...Deux...Trois...Am I getting it right so far?"  
"Oui, c'est très magnifique!"  
"I have no idea what you said but I'm guessing it's good," the young girl giggled.

If you asked Encre if he wanted to be the French tutor for a rich family, he probably wouldn't have said yes. Art was his passion, the one thing he wanted to do for his entire life. And yet, here he was, a little short on money, teaching a young madame to speak his native tongue.

At least it payed well, he supposed.

Their lesson was soon interrupted with the girl's governess coming in to say lunch was ready. The girl left, giving him a little wave, and the governess gave him a small smile. He packed up his satchel and left, walking down the halls of the newly built manor and out of the door, onto the path to the village.

It was a small village, perhaps populating around 400 people at most. The homes were decently sized and made with brick which was slathered with white paint. Only a few structure stood out, and they were Rufous’ smithy, the church, and Encre’s shared home on the outskirts of the village. But his favourite place to be in the world was the market. It was filled with people, mostly from out of the area, living their lives, trading…Encre couldn’t help but wonder what everyone’s stories were. For instance, the bunny with a scar on his face? Perhaps he was a mercenary gone rogue after his guild cast him out! And that human with the long, flowing, golden locks, dressed in green and blue? She could be a fae, looking for the right ingredients for her next spell! Oh, and what about the ebony-boned skeleton with blue markings running down his face, the one wearing a hood as if he never wanted to be seen? Why, he may as well be the King of Vampires for all Encre knew!

Except, what he didn’t know is that he was. And he was searching for him as he thought of all the crazy possibilities, wondering aimlessly and cheerfully down the market square. Encre stopped at the fountain, sitting down and getting out the sketchbook from his satchel. And so, he began to draw.

But what could he draw today? Perhaps the farmer selling the eggs to the bunny with many children? No; she’d soon leave after complaining about the price. The girl on the other side of the fountain? No, he’d drawn her before. And then he looked at the stranger in the hooded cloak again. The “stranger” was gazing back at him with strange intent. And yet, Encre didn’t feel threatened in the slightest. He simply smiled and started sketching his figure, looking back up at him every so often to make sure no fold in the clothing or shadow was left out of place. He’d paint it later on when he had some more free time.

But, when he was almost done, the stranger had…vanished. Encre looked around, only to see him next to him, staring at him as though he’d never seen another skeleton in his life. He jumped a little, breath hitching in surprise. The stranger was very close now, and Encre could see his golden and blue eyes. Despite the fact it was sunny, they didn’t shine.

They made him look dead.

But that only sparked Encre’s curiosity even further. And now it was burning brighter and hotter than ever. He felt like he knew this skeleton…But perhaps that was the “Angel’s” request talking.

“Uh…B-Bonjour monsieur…”

A single blink was all he got in response. All Encre do was flush with the embarrassment of being watched so closely.

And then he spoke.

“…You drew me?” he began, voice soft with wistfulness and curiosity. It was the sort of voice that you would use with people you care about, and yet…It wasn’t. And what was strangest of all, _Encre recognised it_. But where from…?   
“I…I hope you don’t mind, monsieur,” Encre began, gathering his thoughts and putting a lid upon them. “I often draw people I find interesting in the market place. I never sell them unless I find them later and ask-“  
“You sell your drawings?”  
“Oh, y-yes I do! And paintings!”  
“…Do you have any paintings with you? I’d love to see one.”  
“O-Oh, just a small one, let me get it for you…” he trailed off, digging in his satchel for the small canvas. It was a painting of the nearby woods set against a sunset, done in a mix of oil and acrylic paints.  
“…Remarkable…” the stranger mused thoughtfully.  
“I just finished it early this morning,” Encre smiled proudly. “I gained some inspiration after…talking to someone.”  
“They must be very inspiring, then,” he smiled slightly, corners of his mouth only arching slightly. He stood up, looking right at Encre. “…And, funnily enough, it seems as though you are the artist I am looking for.”  
“W-What does that mean?” Encre asked, surprised. The stranger smiled wistfully.  
“Come with me, and I’ll show you.”

* * *

“Suave!”  
“Coming my lord!” said skeleton called back to one of his masters, setting down the goblets on the table. Lord Fallacy had instructed everyone to prepare extra food tonight, saying he was bringing someone home with him. That had sparked some controversy and gossip amongst the maids indeed, most of which thought he meant a love interest. Not that Suave cared – it was no interest nor any business of his to care for Lord Fallacy’s love life. That was Fallacy’s job alone.

Jasper’s, on the other hand…It seemed it should be his concern, especially considering the young Prince of the Night had kissed him only the night before.

These were confusing times for the mortal butler, indeed.

He saw Jasper standing in the hallway, looking distraught.

“What do you need, my lord?” Suave asked. Jasper sighed melancholically.  
“It’s so _boring_ here without Father around. Charlos only ever makes exciting things happen when he’s around, so now I have nothing to be entertained with!”  
“I’m not quite sure you should be entertained with Charlos’ tricks,” he smiled. Ah, what a hypocrite he was; he quite enjoyed it too. “But I’m not quite sure what I could do to entertain you-“  
“Give me a piggy-back ride,” Jasper interrupted, voice deadly serious.  
“W-What?”  
“You know, like when we were kids!” he began to smile, spreading out his arms in exclamation. “You’d put me on your shoulders and race all around the castle!”  
“May I remind you that you fell off and got hurt many times, and that you’re much heavier now?”  
“One, I don’t care, and two, I’m not _that_ heavy!”  
“I beg to differ,” Suave chuckled, watching Jasper pout.  
“Hey! I’m not! …Am I?”  
“No, my lord, I was just teasing.”  
“Well, don’t! I can never tell when you’re joking or not!”  
“Am I giving you a piggy-back ride or not?”  
“Of course you are, get over here so I can climb up!”  
“Climbing? That sounds worrisome-“  
“Shut up you mountain.”

Several scared maids and knocked over chairs later, they were collapsed on the floor, laughing until tears streamed from their eyes. He’d certainly fulfilled Jasper’s wishes.

And he knew he was following the “angel’s” directions to his best ability too.

* * *

“Have you seen Encre today?”  
“Does he look like the type a’ guy who needs his sword polished and sharpened on a daily basis? In fact, does he look like he’d own a sword?-“  
“I’ll just take that as a no,” Azure sighed, sitting on Rufous’ counter and swinging his legs.  
“Why do ya’ ask, anyhow?”  
“I haven’t seen him all day!”  
“Ain’t a lot I can say ‘bout that.”  
“Then hush.”  
“Ouch. I can’t believe you’d wound me like this,” Rufous grinned, looking back at the smaller skeleton clad in armour. Said skeleton puffed out his cheekbone, looking anywhere that wasn’t the ~~attractive~~ infuriating blacksmith.

It was evening now. The market was closing so it was the ideal time to visit Rufous. It wasn’t like they saw each other a dozen times a day anyway. Except they did…But who cared, it was their routine! **~~Undyne~~** Eterna certainly didn’t, especially when Rufous brought snacks (Azure personally didn’t see the appeal with burnt muffins, but definitely appreciated the sentiment). Twilight would be setting in soon.

So where the hell was he?!

Turns out, much farther from home than he usually would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah uh i got lazy at the end sorry ;;


	5. Quatre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Encre gets to know the stranger, Azure starts to stress, and Jasper meets the artist.
> 
> What could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this during free period (thanks, lack of exams in the morning) with a butt-load of sudden inspiration so here, have a (probably) shitty chapter

The King of Vampires walked through the forest with the artist, who was chattering excitedly about every little thing he could see. The frog on the fallen tree who looked half-dead in Fallacy’s opinion?  Non. Stop. Chatter. It vexed him slightly, but he couldn’t do anything about it; he didn’t want the artist to be afraid of him later on.

They soon reached a clearing, where they stopped to rest for a while. Encre _still_ chattered to him, sometimes in French, sometimes in English. He soon quieted down, however, when he saw a crow in a nearby tree. Out the sketchbook came, and he set to work. It was fascinating to watch him work – Encre’s style was realistic, yet…wasn’t? Fallacy was never good with art (music – the piano in particular – had always been his forte), so he couldn’t find a way to explain it.

All he knew was why Encre was a popular artist.

The sun was setting when Encre put his things away, letting out a sigh. A cloud of breath escaped his teeth, and he surveyed his surroundings again. The autumn was clearly presented here, he noticed, as he saw the golden browns of the leaves. He also saw a certain stranger staring at him as he leaned against a nearby tree, gold and blue eye-lights quickly darting to look at something else when their eyes met.

Fallacy had to admit; the artist did do something to him that made him bubble inside…but not with anger. He thought something similar happened to him when he was with Calamimi towards the end of her life, and yet…It felt like it came from somewhere else. In another time, another place.

They soon set off, Encre more quiet this time. However, what he did do was ask questions.

“Where are we going?”  
“To my home.”  
“Why?”  
“I’d like to commission you on a few paintings; sorry I didn’t say that before.”  
“That’s ok. But why do you live in the middle of the forest?”  
“Because all my ancestors did. I was simply the heir of my Father’s house, and I’m not planning to move.”  
“You were an heir? Does that mean you’re rich? You don’t look it.”  
“I’ll take that as a compliment. And yes, I guess you could call me just a little rich.”  
“What’s your name, anyway?”  
“Fallacy. And you’re-“  
“-Encre, but you’d know that already, considering the fact you were looking for me.”  
“Hmm…” Fallacy nodded. They were getting closer to the castle now, so he felt less inclined to answer the skeleton at his side.  
“Are we almost there?”  
“Very almost.”  
“How long will it-“  
“Just a few minutes now.”  
“What’s your home like?”  
“You’ll see.”  
“Do you live with anyone?”

This one took Fallacy by surprise.

“…Just my son and my apprentice. We have a few servants, too, but they live in separate buildings,” he paused, thinking. “…Except for our butler, he lives within my home too. That would be my fault for raising him with my son, though.”  
“You raised your butler?” Encre asked curiously.  
“He was…abandoned, just inside the forest. If I hadn’t taken him in, wild animals would have attacked and killed him.”  
“…That’s fair,” the artist shrugged.

They stopped again just a minute later. Fallacy needed to unlock the way to the castle for Encre, otherwise he’d be in the middle of nowhere. He muttered the “spell” and closed his eyes. The stood there for a while, until Encre cried out in excitement.

“How did I not see that castle before?! C’est magnifique!”

* * *

Azure lit the lantern as he set about his night-watchman duties. He had to walk around to check for thieves, murderers, or (worst of all) vampires until it was the next guard’s shift. And yet, he couldn’t concentrate on it properly.

Encre still hadn’t returned home. Even **~~Dream~~** Rever was worried now! Thoughts of what could have happened to him consumed him. Until, that is, it hit him. He _had_ seen Encre today! But it was very briefly, and he was talking to a hooded stranger by the fountain. Azure hadn’t thought anything of it, but now…

What if they took him? It wasn’t unlikely; he’d heard of many people going missing as of late, many in mysterious circumstances, and later found abandoned in a ditch, never to be stirred again. A young girl from the village had been a victim of that recently, much to the devastation of her family and friends. So, everyone from the village really.

“10 o’clock and all’s well!” Azure called out, still trembling. All was not well. When the news of Encre going missing reached the aristocrats, there would be a national panic. And not just in his country – France would be mourning too. He was a national treasure for both countries, given his skills. His parents in particular (well, if they were alive, anyway. Encre never specified if they were or not in his stories) would be furious to find their child-star was gone, especially if he ended up in a ditch later on. A war may even break out, considering how the monarchies loved to quarrel over treasures.

Yes. All was not well indeed. And little did Azure know; it was about to become a whole lot worse.

* * *

“He’s home, my lord!” Jasper heard Suave call up to him. He brushed down his shirt and adjusted his collar. Whoever this stranger that his Father was bringing home was, he felt as though he should give a good first impression. The way Fallacy went on about it, it seemed important. Especially considering that the “angel” told him to bring him here.

He slid down the banister, but soon got off of it and walked down sensibly when he saw his Father’s distaste. Next to him was another skeleton, with bones as white as snow. They looked at each other with curiosity, and the guest grinned at him. He’d seen that grin before, but where?

“Encre, this is Jasper, my son,” Fallacy introduced, still looking bemused at his antics. “Jasper, this is Encre. He will be staying with us whilst he works on a few commissions-“  
“I will?”  
“Well, I don’t suppose a trip like the one you just did would be possible to do twice a day. It would be exhausting for anybody.”  
“I…I suppose…It’s just…I’m tutoring a girl at the moment and I wouldn’t like to be fired for not showing my face-“  
“I’ll deal with it,” Fallacy interrupted, firmly yet softly. “You won’t lose your job, I’ll make sure of it.”  
“Merci, monsieur,” Encre smiled. He then noticed the smell of food. “Hmm…What is that? It smells amazing!”  
“Oh, that’s just dinner,” Jasper smiled. “Come on, it’s just been finished! You’ll _love_ the pudding! I managed to pitch in today; everyone always says my puddings are great!”

They set off, Jasper linking arms with Encre. Fallacy stood and looked at them in thought, then took off his cloak, handing it to Suave to hang up.

“They’ve made fast friends,” the butler chuckled, straightening his glasses. Fallacy smiled.  
“Good for them. Encre will be staying much longer than he anticipates, after all…

“…I’ll make sure of it.”

**Author's Note:**

> in short, read and write more vampverse or i will and it'll be TERRIBLE. trust me.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [When Fantasy becomes Reality](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21039116) by [CaperCookie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaperCookie/pseuds/CaperCookie)




End file.
